The Disney Princess Hunger Games
by Lady of the Spirit
Summary: NOT your normal "disney/hunger games" crossover. This is based on a little 3-5 minute play some kids in my drama class performed, and I wanted to write a oneshot on it. Six Princess volunteer for the Hunger Games.


**The Disney Princess Hunger Games**

**This is based on a short play some kids in my drama class did. They came up with it, Suzanne Collins came up with the Hunger Games, and Disney owns the princess. So I don't own anything. **

**Oh, and there are two guys in this skit. They played Rapunzel and Mulan. I'm going to write "his, him, he" for their actions and stuff, so don't get too confused, okay?**

_Narrator: Once upon a time six princess's decided to volunteer for the Hunger Games._

Six princesses came out onto the stage. There was Cinderella, Snow White, Belle, Ariel, Rapunzel, and Mulan. Cinderella was wearing a pink dress that looked like the dress that the princess from _Barbie in the Princess and the Pauper _wore, and was Asian for some reason, with black hair that was in a ponytail, and she carried a broom. Snow White was wearing a blue shirt and a yellow skirt, and was carrying a basket of three apples. She was Asian as well, and she had a red headband. Belle was wearing a yellow dress that reached above her knees, had black hair and tan skin, and was reading _The Hunger Games_ by Suzanne Collins.

Ariel had black hair, was wearing glasses, and had a transparent tail that showed off her jeans underneath. Mulan was wearing a red coat-slash-dress thing that looked more like a coat, with a yellow shirt and jeans. She was male at the moment for some reason, and wearing glasses. Rapunzel was Filipino, male at the moment for some reason like Mulan, wearing a red dress that looked like my grandmother's nightgown, and had ratty looking yellow hair that looked like a wig that had been kept in a closet for years.

Cinderella: I volunteer!

Snow White: I volunteer!

Belle: [looks up from her book] Oh, I volunteer.

Ariel: I volunteer.

Mulan: I volunteer, for the duty to my heart.

Rapunzel: [all dramatic-like]_ I_ volunteer.

{scene changes. Now they are all introducing themselves}

Cinderella: I am Cinderella.

Snow White: I am Snow White.

Belle: I am Belle.

Ariel: I'm Ariel.

Mulan: I am Mulan. DIE, BELLE! **(He didn't actually say that in the skit, but he said it when they were rehearsing, so I'm including it.)**

Rapunzel: I am Rapunzel.

_Narrator: It's time to get ready!_

Rapunzel: What did he say?

**(The reason he said that is because the person playing the Narrator has some sort of speech problem, so it's kind of hard to understand what he's saying a lot.)**

Ariel: Guys, he obviously said it was time to get ready!

Everyone: OH!

[Scene changes. Now they are all in the arena, which is just the stage without any props or anything. So it's just a black box.]

_Narrator: Three, two, one._

Everyone started running around. All of the princess's except for Mulan and Belle ran off stage. Mulan accidentally dropped his sword. Belle fell on her knees and grabbed it, and Mulan and Belle started playing tug-of-war to get it.

Mulan: HEY THAT'S MY SWORD! THAT'S MY SWORD! DO YOU WANT TO DIE BELLE? I'LL BURN ALL OF YOUR BOOKS!

Belle let go of the sword and ran off stage. Mulan followed.

After a few seconds, Cinderella came onto the stage, limping dramatically.

Cinderella: What did I step on?

After saying that, she fell over, and died. The cannon sounded.

BOOM!

The stage went black for a moment. When the lights came back on, there were three apples on the ground. All of them were real. Snow White appeared on stage.

Snow White: Does anyone know where I can find some apples? [sees apples] Oh, yay! This one's orange. I wonder what it tastes like.

Snow White bit into the apple, and then she fell over. The cannon sounded.

BOOM!

After that happened, Bella ran out from behind the curtain followed closely by Mulan.

Mulan: I'M GOING TO GET YOU BELLE! I'M GOING TO GET YOU!

Mulan tripped, and Belle managed to get away from him.

Mulan: WHERE DID BELLE GO?!

[Scene changes. Belle is back on stage, safe from Mulan]

Belle came upon a large castle, which in reality wasn't there, because as stated before, it was just a stage.

Belle: A magical library in this magical castle!

Belle sits down somewhere and begins to read.

Belle: Oh my gosh, the Hunger Games is so stupid.

**(It is unknown whether she meant the book or the actual Hunger Games.)**

Mulan came up from behind Belle.

Mulan: Boo!

Mulan chases Belle back stage, then comes out a second later holding a white mannequin's head.

Mulan: I GOT THE HEAD! I GOT THE HEAD! I GOT THE HEAD!

BOOM!

Ariel was swimming through the air, moving her hands back and forth like a snake instead of actually swimming. Rapunzel came up with a green water bottle with an orange lightning bolt.

Ariel: Hi, Rapunzel!

Rapunzel: Hi, Ariel.

Rapunzel started to drink from his water bottle.

Ariel: Can I have some-

Rapunzel: Want some what?

Ariel: Can I have some-

Rapunzel: Want some what?

Ariel: Can I have some-

Rapunzel: Want some what?

Ariel had been becoming more and more dehydrated every time Rapunzel refused to let her have some water, and finally she just collapsed on the ground, coughing, and died.

BOOM!

Rapunzel stood over Ariel and looked down at her evilly.

Rapunzel: That's right, Ariel. [realizes something] OH MY GOSH! I WON! I WON! [starts bouncing around wildly] I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON!

Rapunzel stopped bouncing suddenly. In his happy dance, his hair had wound itself around his neck and had started strangling him. As Rapunzel tried to get the hair away from his neck, eventually he just lost all his air, and he fell to the ground, dead from loss of air.

Mulan came out, still holding the mannequin's head with his sword in the other hand. He was being very quiet for once. He looked down at Rapunzel's body.

Mulan: No, Rapunzel. _I _won.

He then walked to the center of the stage and did a dramatic pose, his back arched backwards and his sword hand tossed into the air, with his mannequin head by his side.

THE END.

**That's seriously how it all went. I'm not kidding. It was hilarious! I couldn't stop laughing!**

**By the way, there are other plays that happened. If you want me to post those other ones, I will if you ask nicely. **


End file.
